


Dark Lights, Kind Strangers

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>U said u wanted prompts! How about a bellarke meet at a concert au!</p><p>or this au: Some asshole pushed me into a pit and I’m terrified, you’re the hot stranger who rescued me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lights, Kind Strangers

Standing in front of the bright stage, Clarke strains her neck upward, trying to see the her most favorite band of all time. It was at times like this when Clarke really hated the fact that she was so short and she wished that she was just the tiniest bit taller. Letting out a frustrated growl, she shoves back at the people who were pushing up against her in their own effort to get closer to the front of the stage.

Clarke had been waiting to see Fall Out Boy in concert for months now but it was all being ruined by the fact that she couldn’t really see anything. (Thought they did sound amazing.)

Clarke is suddenly pushed by some guy (who doesn’t even apologize) into the pit that she had been hovering on the edge of. Immediately Clarke starts to freak out. People were shoving into her from all sides and with her tiny frame there wasn’t anything she could do about it.

Clarke starts to push her way through the crowd hoping to get to the edge and find a way out. Instead though she just keeps getting sucked deeper into the middle of the swarm of people, all clamoring to catch a glimpse of the esteemed group while simultaneously listening to the music.

By now Clarke’s breathing was heavy and she was slowly losing focus of her surrounding. All Clarke really wanted to do right now was go home and listen to Fall Out Boy from the comfort of her bed. She couldn’t even really able to hear the music anymore. Maybe she should’ve brought Wells along with her. He would have been able to get them out of this.

Turning in a circle, Clarke was about to lost all hope of ever getting out and was about burst into tears, when a gentle hand on her arm makes her look up.

“Are you alright? My sister and I saw that you were alone and looked kind of freaked out.”

Staring up into a kind, handsome face Clarke was ready to thank whatever powers from above had sent this amazing person to her. The man standing by her side was significantly taller than her and he had to bend down closer to her height, so she would be able to hear him over the roar of the people and the music.

With a her lower lip trembling Clarke manages to squeak out to the tall, handsome stranger, “Some asshole pushed me into the pit and I tried to get out but people just kept pushing me further in and I just didn’t know what to do.”

Clarke swears that the guy’s eyes harden at her story but she played it off as a trick her eyes were playing on her due to the poor lighting.

“Bell she looks like she’s about to burst into tears. Maybe we should get her out of here.”

The pretty girl standing by the stranger is the one who talks and Clarke assumes she was her sister. Still keeping a hand on Clarke, the hot guy (Clarke can only make out some of his features since it was dark but from what she could make out, he really was attractive) says, “O, you stay here with Lincoln. Enjoy the show. I’ll take her outside.”

Clarke opens her mouth ready to protest, “Oh on, I don’t want to ruin your fun. If you could just get me out of the pit, I’ll be fine by myself.”

“You’re literally shaking, princess. My mother would kill me if I left you alone. Besides I was just third wheeling my sister, Octavia, and her boyfriend. Being with you would be the highlight of my night.”

Clarke lets out a soft smile saying, “Princess?”

“It’s a nickname until I know your real one.”

Clarke shakes her head, that smile still playing on her lips as she watches the guy quickly hugs his sister, all the while keeping one hand on her before sending Octavia back to a burly looking guy who immediately wraps her in his embrace safely.

The stranger then turns back to Clarke a smile stretched acorss his face. He moves his hand from her arm, instead slipping it around her waist, pulling Clarke close. Clarke can’t help but like the way his hard body melded to her soft one.

He starts to lead them out of the pit, shielding Clarke’s body with his own as they tunnel through everyone. The guy has to lean down (he really was that tall) to whisper into Clarke’s ear as they walk.

“Hi I’m Bellamy.”

Clarke chuckles softly before turning her head so her lips were right by Bellamy’ ear.

“Hi I’m Clarke.”

Bellamy is quiet after that, fully focused on getting Clarke somewhere empty without a lot of people. Clarke is silent as well, watching as Bellamy protects her from all the people that were continuing to shove up against them. With his tall frame Bellamy was easily able to keep everyone at bay.

Clarke bites her lip, wondering what it would be like to have his tall frame hovering over her in bed. Her cheeks turn red and Clarke is grateful the dim lights that were hiding her face. She shakes her head, trying to dislodge all images of Bellamy above her.

Bellamy doesn’t talk again until they are both safely outside. It was lot lighter than inside and Clarke was finally able to check out just how hot Bellamy was and he didn’t disappoint. Dark curls sat atop sculpted cheekbones with a smattering of freckles across his nose. His eyes were deep, with eyelashes that curled to the sky and when he smiled at her all teeth, Clarke forgot how to breathe for a second.

Clarke moves away from him slightly trying to even out her breathing after her almost panic attack inside while Bellamy just watches with eyes crinkled in concern.

“Are you better than before?”

Clarke just nods, a grateful smile on her face. Bellamy patiently waits for her to get herself under control. However he’s sure to keep a close eye on her, not wanting her to hyperventilate.

Eventually Clarke is able to softly say, “Thank you for helping me. I don’t what I would’ve done if you hadn’t stepped in.”

Bellamy just smiles bashfully, (Clarke swears it’ the cutest thing she’s ever seen) before saying, “Well I couldn’t leave such a pretty girl all alone like that. Especially when she needed someone with her.”

A smile grows on Clarke’s face at the sight of Bellamy’s cheeks growing a light pink after his little confession.

“You’re missing most of the concert. Don’t you want to go back in?”

“Are you ready to go back yet?”

Clarke bites her lip, hesitating just the tiniest bit. That’s enough of an answer for Bellamy and he just grins saying, “I would much rather stay here with you if that’s okay?”

Clarke smiles back softly, before nodding. Bellamy’s grin widens and for the next hour the two stay outside, talking to each other, not thinking about the concert they were both missing. They were fully absorbed in getting to know as much as possible about one another.

(And at the end of the concert when Octavia comes out, she watches as Clarke presses a soft kiss to Bellamy’s cheek, smiles filled with promises on both their faces)

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
